User talk:MeerkatQueen
: I reply to messages left here, in here action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message Archive * 2014 - 2015　　 Re: Self Advertising Haiiiii. I saw you msg. Oh my god thanks for notifing me about policies! Yep I'm new, my friend was the one to tell me about this wiki. Once again thanks ε-(´∀｀; ) 34Kai (talk) 02:12, February 4, 2016 (UTC)34Kai bonus content I hate to be a pain in the butt, when you note the bonus content category.... Could you maybe perhaps add what it is to the details section on a vocaloids vb library details. Knowing there is some is one thing, but knowing what that content is useful to readers and would be producers. I only added the ones I knew of, I sort of added it also in a rush one day. The category needs its name adjusted. You can tell because "Vb" was meant to be "VB". I added the name for want of something better. The category was just to make the non-standard releases easier to find. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:59, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps we could create a section on the page. I have been writing in the summery the extra stuff they come with, but I feel that for people to understand the category, we should add a section on the page; like what VOCALOID.net does in the descriptions of their products. - Meerkat (talk) 23:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Sounds like a plan I guess... I'm temp putting the rough details on content where I suggested so something is *there* in place for readers sake. A lot of this is stuff that should have been added from the start, but really wasn't for one reason or another. I kind feel readers would like to know more about what what their money buys 100%. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:51, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Songs featuring pages Just to let you know, the notable songs need to be in order by upload date. For instance, Different Seas (April 2016) was uploaded before BLACK & WHITE (May 2016). - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 13:21, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, thank you. I will keep that in mind and fix it. - Meerkat (talk) 16:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem! TBH I did the same thing when working on Xin Hua's lol ::- Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 17:20, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Template:Song box 2 You don't have to convert them manually: see http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Umbreon126/to_new_song_box. —umbreon12 22:54, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for the tip! - Meerkat (talk) 23:03, September 24, 2016 (UTC) In case you didn't know, is as equally valid as . —umbreon12 23:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :I know. I've just been doing it to lessen how big the page file is. You know, to save space. - Meerkat (talk) 23:25, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ogg files Hello, I made a secondary template for better organization of this Ogg file project. *Template:Solfège replace *Category:Ogg_files_tagged_for_replacement Just tag any old ones with a delete tag. Thanks for your help. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:17, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. That is very helpful. So far, as far as I can tell the ones it the "Need replacement" category unfortunately, don't have any legit duplicates. I'm have an idea on who to ask to get some of the samples we need, but not all of them. - Meerkat (talk) 20:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Vocaloid_Wiki:Administrators There's a description of yourself you can write at that page. (^^)/ —umbreon12 04:24, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Trivia for the sake of trivia Luka Litterally has the Exact same Trivia, just says Bilingual and English/Japanese---so if It can't be on Miku's, then it can't be on Luka's. .-. : Thank you for pointing this out. I shall remove it from her page - Meerkat (talk) 23:09, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Blue lyrics chart Okay, so you put the Japanese lyrics into 覚醒 (Kakusei) and that chart is fine but for 不毛！ (Fumou!), I put in the lyrics and the chart is blue. Is there some sort of coding error or did I do something wrong? Thanks, Rococolle (talk) 06:03, January 15, 2017 (UTC)New and Improved bl-bl :Not sure what you did but it looks like Umbreon fixed it. Info on the coding of and how to input lyrics is here. If you were using the wikia's "visual editor", I wouldn't recommend that cause well I find it rather confusing and that it does more harm than good which leads to more clean-up and work for editors. I find it much easier to just edit the page directly. - Meerkat (talk) 07:10, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Re:Your comments Sorry MrCalneCa (talk) 00:58, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :It's fine. Don't worry about it. :) - Meerkat (talk) 01:00, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I have A new song coming out, are you going to listen to it? It's coming out in September MrCalneCa (talk) 01:22, January 17, 2017 (UTC) : I'm sure I will when it comes out. :) - Meerkat (talk) 01:25, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Song page I just released my song but I don't know what to do? MrCalneCa (talk) 02:27, January 17, 2017 (UTC) : That's not exactly how song pages work… ^^;; The Song Article Guideline can give you a tutorial on how to create song pages. (You can also look at the coding for other published song pages for reference. That's what I did when I first came here.) However, just so you know, creating pages for your own songs/ creating your own producer page is not allowed on the wiki because it is considered "self-advertising". Judging by what has happend in the past we tend to let it slide for the first time but after that we tend to be more harsh. An example of this was when MutedPower created a page for their own song "Heat". After this the wikia and its members had a discussion on self-advertising and said it was not allowed. (However it does seem like a rather unspoken rule as it is only briefly referenced in the SAG. I think it's something that needs to be brought up in a discussion board.) - Meerkat (talk) 03:32, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Did that MrCalneCa (talk) 21:50, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Dejitaru-P and their VOCALOID legitimacy/ usage On Dejitaru-Ps Page, people have been accusing him for not using Vocaloid. Some voca-p's have made Vocaloids sound like their not The Vocaloid they are. I think your suitable for solving the problem. Also, Tell Umbreon126 Aboit This. MrCalneCa (talk) 10:48, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Only songs that utilize the VOCALOID software are allowed on the wiki. If they were created with only other vocal synth. software (ex: UTAU or VOICEROID, or just plain human voices), they cannot have a page here. There actually are VOCALOID characters out there that do have text-to-speech versions of them, however, only songs using their VOCALOID versions can be featured. But, if the song was done with the If the VOCALOID software really was used, then there is no problem. (An example is the song "It Seems Like There's A Secret Command To Becoming Happy" which uses both Yuzuki Yukari's and VOCALOID3 voicebanks.) As for the song "Kettei - Determination" the vocal doesn't quite seem to match Yuki's, but it doesn't sound much like Princess either. Kaai Yuki V4 sample: (Princess's vocal sample can be found/ used on the linked page above) However, the vocal used in the song does sound like some sort of text-to-speech software rather than the VOCALOID software. :Also, I deleted your comment "AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME KUDOS, BECAUSE THAT COMMENT WAS 4 PARAGRAPHS LONG, 4!!!!!!!!!!!" because that comment was threatening. And as Viper said, Rococolle's comment wasn't rude at all. She was just stating that it didn't sound like VOCALOIDs were being used in the songs. - Meerkat (talk) 22:08, January 25, 2017 (UTC) SloshyJupiter34's Blog Post On Jan 30, This User Made A Blog Post Saying That We Have To Confirm We Have Vocaloid. I Find This Offensive Because We Don't Even Own Vocaloid! MegaMasaWorksDesignFan675 (talk) 12:25, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Profile Image I Can't Seem To Edit My Profile Image. It Says Upload Avatar, So I Did That, And It Won't Show Up. So What Do I Do? Rebekah3308 (talk) 02:38, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Updating your profile image is easy. You go to your profile page and hover over your profile icon. Then underneath should appear a pencil icon with the words "Edit avatar". Click on it and you can upload a picture from your computer that will be used throughout the entire wikia community. It may take a minute. - Meerkat (talk) 02:53, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: MEIKO V3 Okay, you know what? Why don't we just hand over the vocaloid fandom to Yamaha so they can be the only ones to make changes to the pages as they see fit. Yamaha owns Vocaloid, so therefor, this fandom should be owned by them and under THEIR control. :The is absolutely no need for you to be rude. The edit Viper did updated the format slightly, added some missing information and corrected grammar/ tense. - Meerkat (talk) 02:48, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi MeerkatQueen! Hi, I Am Back On The Wiki. I Was Just Very, Very Sick. I Have A New Vocaloid Song!, But I Have Not Uploaded It Yet :/ Just Wanted To Stop And Say Hi. Ok, Bye! MrCalneCa (talk) 20:07, February 6, 2017 (UTC) My Wiki Can You Come To My Wiki And Add A Page Plz http://fanmade-vocaloid-plus.wikia.com/wiki/Fanmade_Vocaloid_Plus_Wiki MrCalneCa (talk) 01:06, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Admin How Do You Become An Admin? I Should Let You Know About This http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1198576#2 MrCalneCa (talk) 01:40, February 14, 2017 (UTC) : We do have a Requests for adminship page but adminship isn't just given out randomly. Me, Viper and Umbreon were on the site for quite a few years before we became admins. You've only just joined in the past couple months. And it's not like becoming admin makes you a "god" of some-sort. We just have extra privileges for keeping the peace and removing unneeded content or spam. And only bureaucrats can give/remove admin powers. I do understand that you want to help. You can still be a helpful editor without being an admin. Perhaps after you've spent more time on the wiki but I'm sorry I doubt it's going to happen anytime soon. - Meerkat (talk) 03:44, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :: Your Just Like Umbreon126 When I Said "Gomenne" To Him. I Clearly Said "How Do You" Not "Give An Admin Or Imma Punch You In The Face" I'm Not "Jesus" I'm Not A Desprate Person. Well If You Excuse Me, I'm Going To Be A Normal Non-Desprate ("Inactive") Person Who Loves UNI. BTW: Why Did You Delete My "Vocaloid Wiki Cyber Bullying" Post? - MrCalneCa (talk) 05:20, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::: There's really no need to get upset about it. Absolutly no one is mad at you. Nor do they think you're were gonna "Punch them In The Face". As I said, you can still be an active and helpful contributor without being an admin. And as I said before, none of us became admins overnight. It took a few years before many of us earned that status. Also, I deleted your blog post because I thought that you wanted it to be deleted and you kept saying that it was embarrassing. If you really wish I could restore it but I don't think that it'd be that good of an idea, and may cause extra unneeded drama. - Meerkat (talk) 21:04, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, I Didn't Want My Blog Post Deleted And One Question: Are You Excited For Synthloid Yes No MrCalneCa (talk) 07:14, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: Content Warnings If I Can Make It Up Too You, I Can Leave This Wiki If You Want, I Mean I Can Always Do That. And Plus, If "The Tailor On Enbizaka" Can Get Away With Having Themes With Blood, So Can BLACK AND WHITE. In Addition, Most Of The Song On Here Are Either Or , Just Check What The Song Is About. MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 06:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) : Enbizaka is more along the "Questionable" side. I don't know when that was changed or who exactly did. Also, as for the most songs are either "Questionable" or "Explicit", that isn't necessarily the case.　I'd say that it's bout the exact same rate as human-sung songs. These are still humans making the songs after all. And VOCALOIDs are just musical instruments at its core. Also, I'm not asking you to leave? I never have. Where does that keep coming from? - Meerkat (talk) 02:48, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Content Warnings Meerkat, I Am Extremely Sorry For Say That You Asked Me To Leave, I Mean It. It's Just I Got A Vocaloid On Friday And I'm Trying To Like Work It But Everytime I Try To Work It, It Won't Work. I Know My Vocaloid Isn't Mandarin But I Typed In The Phonetics And It Worked Perfectly But It Is To Hard To Tune. That The Reason Why I Have Blamed You For Saying You Saying That I Should Leave. *Crying On Mikus Shoulder* MagnoliaUTAU (talk) 10:36, May 8, 2017 (UTC)